highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ad Avis
Ad Avis, Wizard of the Southern Sands and Enchanter of the Elements, was one of the most powerful and evil wizards of Gloriana. He nearly destroyed the world twice, but was prevented both times by the Hero. History Ever power-hungry, Ad Avis was quick to become a Wizard once he uncovered his magical talents. He spent years studying at the Wizard's Institute of Technocery, learning and gaining more power. He became known as the Wizard of the Southern Sands and Enchanter of the Elements. Over the years, for reasons now lost, he also developed a deep prejudice against women. Eventually becoming frustrated with W.I.T, he left the institute in search of another teacher: the Dark Master who had been expelled from W.I.T for necromancy and other unspeakable acts. He was appalled to discover that the Dark Master was a woman, and so the two dueled to prove her worth. At the end of the duel, she bit him -- making him her servant and making him age slower than a normal human but not transforming him into an eternal vampire yet. For seventy years, he studied with her, especially focusing on the magical ability to manipulate and hypnotize others. Eventually, he left her side in order to journey to the city of Raseir and enact the prophecy that predicted the rise of the Marid Iblis. He became vizier to the Emir Arus al-Din. After that, he set his plans in motion. First, he cast a spell and transformed the Emir into the creature most resembling his soul -- a Riding Saurus. With the Emir mysteriously vanished, the weak and cowardly Emir Ali al-Din Hasan took the throne, serving merely as a puppet for the intimidating Ad Avis. The two promoted the cruel Khaveen to become Captain of the Raseirian Guard. Next, he caused the magical fountain at the center of the city to dry up. With the panic that follow, Khaveen declared martial law. Slavery became a regular practice, and women were forced to remain indoors and wear veils. The Katta who made up most of the population of the city were driven from their homes. Most fled to Shapeir. Upon realizing the problems in Raseir, the Sultan Harun Al-Rashid led an army to invade the city. To prevent their success, Ad Avis summoned a powerful sandstorm to block their passage. Much of the sultan's army perished, the rest managed to escape back to their home city. Then Ad Avis cast a great shadow over the city, to prevent other mages from seeing into the city by magical means. Through it all, the wizard was determined to remain hidden behind the scenes. Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire Knowing that a hero was needed to bring the prophecy into fruition, Ad Avis sent elementals to the city of Shapeir. The Hero of Spielburg defeated each of the creatures in turn. During this project, Ad Avis dismissed his apprentice Al Scurva by transforming him into a beast and leaving him in a cage to perish in the desert. The Hero managed to dispel the enchantment and learn of Ad Avis. Officially aware of the Hero, Ad Avis prepared a welcome party as the adventurer made his way to Raseir. Khaveen was to meet Devon at the gate, intimidate him for a couple of days, and then arrest him. This plan performed flawlessly, and Ad Avis met the Hero in the streets of Raseir as he tried to escape from jail. He hypnotized the young Hero, and brought him to the Forbidden City. He made the Hero enter the city and retrieve the Statue of Iblis, and then the mage left the Hero trapped in the caves to die. He immediately set about summoning Iblis, even as the Raseirian Underground laid siege to the Palace of Raseir where he performed the ritual. Before the last candle could be lit, however, the Hero arrived and knocked the candle out of its formation. Furious, Ad Avis began battling the Hero with spells, until the Hero knocked the wizard out of the tower he was in. He fell, screaming for his master. Quest for Glory III: Wages of War Mages across Gloriana could feel the release of energy upon his death, but no body could ever be found. Unbeknownst to any, the massive release of energy reopened the World Gate in East Fricana. Also unbeknownst to any, Ad Avis' death was hardly permanent. The bite of the Dark Master ensured that Ad Avis would transform into a vampire upon his death, becoming even more her slave than ever. Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness She brought him to her new residence of Castle Borgov in Mordavia and made him help in her quest to summon the Dark One Avoozl to bring a never-ending to the world. When it became apparent that someone would need to retrieve the Dark One Rituals for them, Ad Avis quickly suggested that the Prince of Shapeir would be the perfect errand boy. She summoned the Hero, but because of the dark magic leaking from the Dark One Cave he did not arrive at his intended destination. With a slight change of plans, the Dark Master met the Hero outside the cave in the guise of Katrina. She allowed him to retain his free will as she attempted to lure him willingly into the plan. Ad Avis argued that he would ultimately get his revenge on both of them for such manipulation. It was Ad Avis, though, who truly sought revenge on both the Hero and Katrina. He nearly tricked the Hero into killing the Dark Master. When that plan failed and the Hero was placed under a geas to retrieve the Rituals and then perform them, Ad Avis soon found another opening. As Avoozl was summoned, he attacked the Hero. Correctly calculating her feelings for the Hero, Ad Avis was more than delighted when Katrina attacked him in response. The bond between them finally broken, Ad Avis began their old duel anew. This time, however, Katrina was defending the adventurer -- ultimately sacrificing herself to Avoozl to save the Hero. Assured of his victory, Ad Avis moved in for the kill. Then the Hero told the vampire the Ultimate Joke. The villain began to laugh, and the Hero took the opportunity to stake him through the heart with Erana's Staff -- ending his evil deeds forever. *''(The Wizard also has the option of casting a flame dart to attract the attention of Avoozl and have Ad Avis absorbed, however the end result is the same: the vampire dies.)'' Images AdAvis_closeup.png|Ad Avis hypnotizes the Hero in the original QfG2 AdAvis ending.png|Ad Avis and the Dark Master summon Devon Aidendale (QfG3) Real World Ad Avis -- who was named after Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire's producer Bill Davis -- was the villain of both Quest for Glory II and Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness. He was ultimately killed, twice, by the Hero. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:Quest for Glory Villains Category:QfG4 Characters Category:QfG2 Characters Category:Deceased QfG Characters Category:QfG3 Characters Category:Inhabitants of Mordavia Category:Inhabitants of Raseir Category:QfG2 VGA Characters Category:Raseirian Triumvirate Members Category:Dark Master Members Category:WIT Members Category:QfG Human Characters Category:QfG Vampire Characters Category:QfG Wizard Characters Category:QfG Reoccuring Characters